The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHS's”) and more particularly to video controllers for IHS's.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many modern IHS's include an integrated video controller, namely a video or graphics controller which is located on the system board of the IHS. In addition to the integrated video controller, many IHS's also include an “add-in” video controller (e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) video controller, an Advanced Graphics Port (“AGP”) video controller or a PCI Express video controller). An IHS equipped with both an integrated video controller and an add-in video controller may disable the integrated video controller and enable only the add-in video controller. Thus, if a user of the IHS connects a display device (e.g., a Cathode Ray Tube (“CRT”) monitor or Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”) monitor) to the IHS by connecting to the integrated video controller, the user may perceive that the IHS or the display device is malfunctioning because the display device does not display a video signal from the IHS. Such a perception causes various problems including, for a manufacturer or seller of IHS's with both an integrated video controller and an add-in controller, increased customer support costs and loss of good will.
With a current technique, a manufacturer or seller of an IHS with both an integrated video controller, and an add-in video controller, physically conceals a connection interface of the integrated video controller by, for example, placing a plastic cap over the interface. This cap is used to discourage the user from plugging a display device into the integrated video controller. However, this approach is ineffective when the user nevertheless decides to remove the cap and plug the display device into the integrated video controller.
Accordingly, what is needed is an IHS and technique without the disadvantages described above.